It's Rude To Stare Miss Evans
by InsaneProcrastinator007
Summary: Five separate one-shots in which James catches Lily staring at him. Then mischief sparkled within them. "It's rude to stare Miss. Evans," James's cheeky voice slashed the silence. His face was closer than it had been a minute ago. Her eyes widened when she realised she unconsciously leant forward while looking into his eyes.
1. Eyes

**Eyes**

James sprinted away from the scene of the crime. It was a matter of seconds until Professor McGonagall reached the Slytherin Common Room. James knew he would eventually get into trouble, but it'd look less obvious if he wasn't there to begin with. Doing pranks solo wasn't the best option when bored of out ones mind.

"Who did this?" James heard McGonagall ask. James winced at the Transfiguration Professor's authoritative voice. Maybe he shouldn't have picked today to fill the Slytherin Common Room with jelly. McGonagall was still angry at him and the rest of the Marauders for charming all the tables to dance in yesterdays lesson.

"Potter left like a second ago in that direction," Snape's slimy voice spat out angrily.

James panicked and ran into a random corridor nearly knocking someone over. "I'm so sorry...Lily?" Just his luck.

Footstep could be heard metres away. James eyes widened dramatically.

"Potter! What do you-" Lily began shouting as she realised it was James that ran into her.

James didn't think, he covered Lily's mouth with his hands and slipped into the nearest broomstick cupboard. Which coincidentally also managed to have the smallest amount of space.

Lily was boxed in between his arms. She glared at him angrily, she was going to be late to her next class. Granted, History of Magic wasn't the most interesting class but it was the principle of the matter.

"Please, please, please, please be quiet," James murmured softly, his eyes pleading not to hand him over to McGonagall.

Lily really hated his eyes. They were hypnotising swirls of hazel that held some unknown power over most of the female population. Including her Lily admitted grudgingly. They brightened and dulled depending on his mood, his eyes never lied. His eyes at the moment were a mix of bright golden specks against a dark cloud of hazel. Lily kept looking directly into James's eyes not realising she was staring.

Then mischief sparkled within them.

"It's rude to stare Miss. Evans," James's cheeky voice whispered slashing the silence around them. His face was closer than it had been a minute ago. Her eyes widened when she realised she unconsciously leant forward while looking into his eyes. Lily pushed herself against the wall trying to put some distance between them. But thanks to the small amount of room they had, there was not much she could do.

Lily quickly averted her eyes. There was no way she could lie her way out of this situation. "One more comment I will shove you out his closet," Lily muttered chagrined. _'Stupid pretty hazel eyes' _Lily frustratedly reflected.

James may have stopped talking, but he leaned in closer to Lily. His warm musky James-like scent wrapped around them like a cocoon. His lips formed a grin full of playfulness and teasing. Lily stood there helpless against the full form of the Potter charm. Truthfully he began wearing her resistance down from last year...James definitely didn't need to know that. Lily didn't breath in fear of any gratifying sounds coming out of her mouth.

Footsteps outside got louder each moment.

James kept leaning in. His eyes bright, vivid...and hopeful?

Lily was immersed in the swirling patterns that his hazel eyes made. What were they trying to say?

When suddenly, "PRONGS! WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH LI-" Sirius's jaw dropped as his eyes swept the scene in front of him. James pressed up against Lily...and about to kiss her. Lily wasn't pushing him away.

Both of them pulled apart quickly. Their eyes stunned on the thought of what they were about to do. Red blushes erupting on both their faces.

"I...er...umh..." Lily mumbled out, "I have to go now." Lily scampered away as fast as humanely possible.

_'Stupid, stupid pretty hazel eyes.' _Lily thought.

Five seconds later the corridor echoed with a loud _thwack_ followed by a "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU PADFOOT!"

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**If you like this then check my other James/Lily oneshot 'Opposites Attract'**

**Okay guys, this is the first one-shot of five  
**

**Cheers.**

**P.S: They are meant to be short 500- 600ish word one-shots :D**


	2. Body

**Body**

Lily was exhausted. Walking up all the stairs was already a nightmare but add carrying up all the books she borrowed from the library, Lily felt like dying.

She eventually made it up to the Head's Dormitory. Why Dumbledore had made Lily and James the Head Boy and Girl nobody knew. And nobody dared to ask why.

Lily quickly changed into her boxers and a baggy shirt and went to go brush her teeth before diving on to her brilliantly comfortable bed.

She opened the shared bathroom between her and James.

Lily suddenly gasped.

James Potter was standing in the middle of the bathroom with only a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. James gaped her, surprise flashing his face for a second.

Lily blushed a flaming red but she couldn't control her eyes which were glue to his upper body. His abdominals kept contracting and Lily seemed to be mesmerised. Unknowingly to Lily, James's ego started building.

"It's rude to stare Miss. Evans," James's cheeky comment instantly snapped Lily out of her trance. He stood there smiling sinfully whilst leaning against the bathroom sink. The bathroom smelt like coconuts and cream. Lily tried not to sniff the air. "So...what do you need?" James asked cheekily.

His hair was wet and droplets of water trailed down his neck...then chest...and then disappeared beneath his towel. He looked like he was purposeful making her nervous and twitchy...and was enjoying her reactions. _'Asshole.' _She cursed inwardly.

"Just wanted to brush my teeth," Lily said avoiding looking anywhere near him.

"Yeah? I was just gonna brush by teeth too," James said grinning. "You can as well...if you want too." Lily knew the underlining challenge was there. How long could she stay in the bathroom before she cracked and ran into her room.

Lily narrowed her eyes at James, "I'll stay." James shrugged his shoulders. _'Stop staring his body!' _Lily mentally yelled at herself.

They both stood there brushing their teeth. James clearly had no problem standing there with nothing but a towel on. Lily's eyes tried so hard not to stare...she really did. They both stood there, side by side, not speaking...just brushing their teeth in silence. The tension between them was electric. Lily and James swore to themselves that they felt tiny shocks on their own arms.

But every couple seconds Lily shook herself from stupor because she knew she was dazing at James's abdominal muscles. James was trying to hide his smirk...it wasn't every day that he caught Lily checking him out. He was taking great pleasure in watching Lily squirm. He did little things like scratch his stomach knowing Lily eye's would follow his hand movements then blush a beautiful red colour. It was amusing. He adjusted his towel to stop it from falling, Lily nearly choked on her toothpaste.

James finally finished brushing. Just wanting to tease her once more before he changed into actual clothes. James abruptly let out a yawn and stretching his arms while flexing them. He closed his eyes and grinned as he feel Lily's eyes on him...again.

"Goodnight Lily," James breathed out. He ducked near Lily's face and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Lily's face flushed further knowing he was still naked underneath that towel.

"Night James," Lily manage croak out. _'Stupid hormones.'_ She thought afterwards.

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**If you like this then check my other James/Lily oneshot 'Opposites Attract'**

**Okay guys, this is the second one-shot of five.  
**

**Three more left. :D**

**Cheers.**


	3. Hair

**Hair**

Lily didn't know why but she was always fascinated by James Potter's hair. Her fascination started in first year, Lily didn't know anyone with as messy hair as his. Her dad had always combed his hair neatly each morning and it would stay like that till he came home. But not James Potter. Each morning James's hair started out _slightly_ dishevelled - though Lily would deny knowing that bit of information because was definitely _not_ staring at him each morning - then throughout the day he would keep getting more and more unkempt.

She remembered in third year when they came back from the holidays, James's hair was short. It didn't look right. It wasn't James without his shaggy black hair.

Messy. Wind-blown. Unruly. Wild. That's the way Lily liked his hair she finally admitted to herself.

It was like that from the moment he work up, till each night when he went to sleep. James hair was a black ruffled mop. It looked smooth and silky, and once in a while she wished she could run her hands through it.

He didn't own a comb, that what his fingers were used for he told her each morning.

In the corner of Lily's eyes Alana was currently sliding her hands up James's neck and ran her hands through his silky hair, pulling him in for a kiss. Lily ignored the surges of pure jealous shooting into her system. Lily knew it was irrational.

James had been dating Alana for weeks now.

"I'll see you later Jamie," Alana purred, giving James one last kiss. She winked and smirked at Lily as she left. Lily huffed in anger and glared at her retreating figure fighting the urge to curse her.

McGonagall had arrived and ushered everyone into the classroom. Lily sat behind him every Transfiguration lesson. McGonagall put her directly behind him. Lily was slightly thankful for this, she could stare at him throughout the lesson without garnering too much attention...not that she stared at him that often, but it was nice to be reassured by the fact that she wouldn't get caught.

James ran his hand through his hair for like the twentieth times in the last eight minutes...not that Lily was counting or anything. Lily sighed and drifted into her day-dreaming still admiring his hair.

"Hey Lily, could I borrow some parchment?" James asked staring at his Transfiguration textbook trying to find the page McGonagall said. "Lily?" James turned around to find out why Lily wasn't responding. James hadn't done anything troublesome in the last hour or so. Lily's eyes were glazed over and she was staring intently at his hair, she didn't seem to notice he had turned around.

Eliza, Lily's parter in Transfiguration wasn't here. James plopped himself beside Lily, "It's rude to stare Miss. Evans."

Lily's eyes snapped open wider and a bright red blush warmed her face. Lily was way too shocked to respond properly. "Err...huh?" Lily managed to splutter out.

"What were you day-dreaming about Lily?" James asked playfully.

"Nothing," Lily muttered and looked down at her Transfiguration textbook.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight," James sounded out unbelieving. "_Nothing_ wouldn't of made you blush that badly."

Lily scowled at him and wished he wouldn't sit so close to her. It was bad enough she was dreaming about kissing him in class. "Do you need something?" Lily asked quickly so she could get rid of him.

"Yeah, I asked to for some parchment before when you were off in dreamland," James quipped. James started laughing when Lily's cheeks reddened again. "You weren't dreaming about me were you?" James joked and bumped his shoulder with Lily's.

Lily choked and started coughing. "What?! Why!? No! No way!" Lily managed to splutter out, her expression absolutely dumbstruck. "Why would I dream about you and your stupid hair!?" Lily gasped loudly and covered her mouth. Lily closed her eyes, she could feel the mortification ooze out of her body.

James stunned face slowly started morphing into an audaciously presumptuous smile. He slid closer to Lily who did her very best to keep reading the pages McGonagall had assigned on the board. "So you weren't dreaming about me or my hair?" James raised one eyebrow at her.

"_Stupid messy haired boy!" Lily thought flusteredly._

"Okay everyone class dismissed!" McGonagall announced.

Lily was about to flee from the classroom. "Lily, would you be able to lock the classroom door?" McGonagall asked her. "Dumbledore has called an emergency staff meeting."

Lily faked a smile and nodded.

Everyone was out of the classroom...except for James Potter. He was leaning back against the table and smirking at her. "Out of the classroom Potter," Lily grumbled. James laughed and sauntered slowly towards her.

James ruffled his hair one last time before exiting the classroom, snickering when her eyes followed his hand motions. He paused at the door before walking out, "If I weren't dating Alana, I would have kissed you right about now." James winked at her and left.

Lily exhaled and whispered, "I probably would have let you."

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Okay guys, this is the third one-shot of five.  
**

******Two more left. :D**

**This one was meant to be around 500 words...but it somehow turned into 800 words. I really couldn't help myself :D **

**Tell me what you thought...and what part of James do you think I'll write about next? ;D**

**Cheers.**


	4. Ass

**Ass**

Lily and Eliza was standing near the fireplace waiting patiently for Mary to get out of the girls dormitory. They were only allowed a couple hours in Hogsmede and she didn't want to waste time. Most of the students over 3rd year had already left and a few were still scattered in the Common Room.

Peter, Remus and Sirius were leaning against the wall near the boys dormitory. Some of their giggly fan girls were strategical place around the Common Room giving them the best view of blatantly ogling them...well mostly Sirius and Remus. There was a loud eruption of sighs and a couple of moans when James came out of the boy's dormitory. He was dressed in a black shirt and a pair of jeans.

"That boy has one fine arse," Eliza whispered to Lily. Lily rolled her eyes, she had heard it all the time in the Common Room about how nice James Potter's arse was.

Lily could help it, James back was turned and she wanted to see what the fuss was about. James was wearing dark blue jeans that wrapped nicely around that particular part of his body. Lily unconsciously sunk her teeth into her bottom lips. She could suddenly feel the metallic taste of her blood.

A small slip of parchment flew into Lily's hands knocking her out her daydreaming. She confusedly looked around the room to find who sent it.

_**It's rude to stare Miss. Evans. **_

That's all what was written on it. She mortifyingly lifted her face slowly to find James Potter grinning wickedly at her.

"See ya later Lily," James called out and just to make her blush even further...he winked at her.

Lily could feel the confused looks and glares of every girl within the Common Room. "Incendio," Lily quickly set fire to the paper before anyone could see it. Eliza raised an eyebrow at Lily's behaviour. "I should go drag Mary downstairs."

Lily quickly rushed to the Girl's Dormitories, a hand grabbed her quickly before she could run up the stairs and soon she was trapped between two arms. She lifted her head to find James Potter's grinning face.

"What were you staring at this time Miss. Evans?" James questioned her cheekily.

Lily narrowed her eyes at James. "Eliza commented on the fact you had a nice arse, I just wanted to see if it was true."

James's smirk appeared, "And what did you think?"

"Nothing special." Lily knew she was spewing bullshit, James knew it as well.

"It must of looking good since you were staring again," James whispered, his lips only a couple millimetres from Lily's. Lily's breathing got shallower as his lips got closer.

"Hey Lily, what are you doooooOOOOOOOIN-" Mary practically yelled as she stood at the top of the stairs. Her face was full of shock.

Lily and James both groaned simultaneously, Lily sunk her face into James shoulder. Sirius, Remus, Eliza and Peter quickly opened the door and walked in upon hearing Mary's shocked scream.

"Okay that's it!" Lily muttered in absolutely frustration. She grabbed James shirt and brought his lips to hers. It was like fireworks had been released and they spelt the word 'finally' in the air.

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Check out my other fanfic if you like Ironman, Austin & Ally, Tangled or Sherlock Holmes**

**This is the fourth one-shot of five.  
**

**One more left. :D**

**Cheers.**


	5. Smile

**Smile**

James's smile was getting wider every step Lily got closer. His smile represented everything she was feeling. Happiness. Joy. Contentment. And absolute exhilaration.

James Potter had many, many smiles. There was the sheepish smile he would wear after getting caught doing something he shouldn't of been doing in the first place. Then there was the smile full of mischief then pulling a successful prank. There was also the smile full of happiness when Lily had finally agreed to go out on a date with him...the smile was still plastered on to his face for the next month or so.

But nothing compared to the this smile...

It was blindingly full of joy and absolute happiness.

Lily slowly walked towards him, the same smile reflected on her own face. She couldn't help but stare at him after all these years. He was dressed handsomely in his tuxedo. His eyes sparkled with excitement. His hair still as messy as the day she met him. His body still as fit due to all the Auror training. His ass still filling out his pants nicely. And his smile still as mischievous.

He met her halfway, his smile as cheeky as ever. He pulled her on to the dance-floor and whispered in her ear, "It's rude to stare Mrs. Potter."

Lily rolled her eyes but a grin was attached to her face. James sigh in awe, he finally got the girl of his dreams.

**REVIEW!**

**This is the last one-shot :D**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed them all!**

**- I.P007**


End file.
